New Fever Different Duke
by Jewelbaby
Summary: Bo helps Luke recover. Slash ONESHOT BoLuke


_Author's Notes. I was gonna continue Vinsmous's story Feve Confession but screwed up. But it's following that line. _

Luke was laying on his and Bo's now shared bed. It had been a few weeks since they had both discovered they loved each other. Although it was from circumstances neither would've dreamed of. It had started with Bo having strep throat. And have fevered issued dreams. Course these dreams help Luke realize Bo's try feelings. But at this moment it didn't matter cause his whole body ached with fever. Luke glanced over to see Bo's side of the bed empty. "_He must've gone and started the chores."_ Luke thought.

When Bo came in after doing chores he found Luke in the same exact spot as when he left. "Bo? Is that you?" Luke asked with a scratchy voice. "Yeah Love it's me. How you feeling?" Bo asked laying his hand on Luke's forehead. "Stiff sore and tired." Luke said. "You're burning up. Uncle Jesse said that if you ain't feeling much better by tomorrow he was calling Doc Applebee." Bo said. "Ok. Do you think you have time for a nap?" Luke asked smiling. "I think Uncle Jesse and Daisy are gone for a bit. So I think I do." Bo said toeing off his boots and laying down next to Luke.

Morning rolled around on the boys and Luke still wasn't feeling much better. Bo rolled over to hear Luke moan next to him. "Babe what's wrong?" Bo asked. "Just feel like someone is running a cat with his claws out down my throat. It's worse than before." Luke said. "Alright. I'll tell Uncle Jesse he can call Doc Appleby." Bo said getting up and putting some clothes on and stepping out into the kitchen dining area. Daisy was cooking breakfast with Uncle Jesse. "Morning Bo. How's Luke feeling?" Daisy asked. "Not so good. Said that his throat is hurting worse than yesterday. Uncle Jesse I think you might wanna call Doc Appleby. It's not like Luke to get down with something like a cold." Bo said. "Alright I'll make the call." Uncle Jesse said.

Doc Appleby came over as soon as he could and was not happy about the circumstances. "Luke you seem to have caught a bad case of a throat infection. Have you been coughing much lately?" Doc Appleby asked. Luke looked to Bo for an answer. "No more than ususal." Luke said. "Now wait what about a few days ago when Roscoe through out all that dust. You had coughing fit and said you felt nauseous afterward." Bo said. "That could've done it. Something that makes your throat raw could've easily done it." Doc Appleby said. "So antibiotics like what Bo had?" Luke asked. "Yes. And if you want I can give you something for the soreness." Doc Appleby said. "Please do Doc." Luke said already rolling over so the Doc could get to his back side. Luke searched for Bo's hand and grasped it and squeezed when the needle pierced his skin. "Alright i'll give this prescription to Jesse. Take care Luke." Doc Appleby said. "Thanks Doc." Luke said. Once Doc Appleby was out of the room Bo sighed. "Well now that we know what's ailing you the sooner when can get you better. And the sooner we can get back to the exploring of our relationship." Bo said smiling. "Right after I get back to the resting." Luke said yawning and closing his eyes. Bo smiled and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

A few days later Bo was in the living room watching the Tv when he seen Luke come out of the bedroom and smirked. "Well look who decided to join the land of the living." Bo said turning the tv off. "Very funny. What were you watching?" Luke asked sitting down beside Bo and laying his head over on his shoulder. "I think 60 minutes." Bo said lacing his fingers with Luke's. "Where's Uncle Jesse and Daisy?" Luke asked. "Uncle Jesse went to town to see some of his friends. Daisy had to go to the Boar's Nest." Bo said. "Good. We're all alone." Luke said inching a little closer to Bo. "Um Luke?" Bo asked. "Yeah?" Luke asked seductively. "What are you doing? You need to be resting." Bo said. "I feel better. So why don't you join me in the bedroom." Luke asked gliding his hand down more south on Bo's body. "Mm sounds good." Bo said. And the couple went to their shared bedroom.

END


End file.
